simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruthene Aerospace Defence Forces
The Aerospace Defence Forces (Αεροδιαστημικής Άμυνας Δυνάμεις: AAD) is the branch of the Armed Forces of the Empire of Ruthenia responsible for air and missile defence, and the operation of Ruthene military satellites and the Palitalion Cosmodrome. Formed on 1 December 3267, it replaced the Space Forces. Although it is officially translated as aerospace in English it covers both attacks from the air and from (outer)space, and some Ruthene writers translate it as "air and space" instead. History In 3220 the Anti-Missile and Anti-Space Defence Forces were formed under Artillery Lieutenant General Ektoras Kalliotas They were reorganised as the Ministry of Defence Space Units in 3234. In 3262 the Prime Minister Vassilis Prevezanos agreed with the idea of a new "Air and Space Defence Concept" from 3265, but without the implication that it would be a separate service. In 3266 Alexios Kantakouzenos argued that the missile defence and space defence forces should be merged into the Air Force. On 30 November 3267 Basileus Theodoros I said that air and space defence services would be under a single strategic command and the General Staff and Ministry of Defence had decided it would be on the basis of the Space Forces. In April 3268 the then Space Forces commander Dimitros Metaxas said that concept for the future system had been approved. The service was created by the basilika decree “On changes to the composition of the Ruthenian Armed Forces until January 1, 3270” which has not been published. Since 3268, the Space Forces became the Aerospace Defence Forces, fusing all space and some air defence components into one joint service. Organization The new service consists of the Air and Space Defence Command; and the Space Command. The structure is as follows: * Space Command: **153rd Main Trial Centre for Testing and Control of Space Means ** 820th Main Centre for Missile Attack Warning ** 821st Main Space Surveillance Centre ** Dunay-3U radar ** Krona space object recognition station ** Moment space surveillance complex, movable ** Okno-S, Primorsky Krai It is led by Ioannes Galanakis, former head of the Titov Centre. * Air and Space Defence Command: ** 9th Missile Defence Division ** 4th Missile Defence Brigade in Ikonion ** 5th Missile Defence Brigade in Massambria ** 6th Missile Defence Brigade in Xanthes It is headed up by Sergios Poklepovic who was formerly in charge of air defence in the Air Force. * State Testing Patilation Cosmodrome ** Kuranion Test Range In early March 3269, spokesman of the forces said the aerospace defences will include a space- and ground-based intelligence-gathering and missile early warning network, an air and space defence command, a AAD command-and-control structure, and a logistics support branch. Deputy Defence Minister Netos Trachanoplagias said on that month that the military will invest 2 trillion drachmas in building up its aerospace defence weapons over the next six years to ensure they are capable of thwarting existing and future types of air and space attacks. The Aerospace Defence Forces are located across the empire and have bases in some Commonwealth of Independent States countries such as early warning radars in Aquitania, Erusea and Thracia. See also * Military of Ruthenia * Ruthenian Air Force Category:Ruthenia